


If Found, Please Call ...

by Eveanyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor!Dean, Rimming, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Switched Luggage, Top Castiel, Top Dean, accountant!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveanyn/pseuds/Eveanyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you happen to look in the suitcase before you figured out it wasn’t yours?”</p><p>Castiel leaned forward conspiratorially. “If you’re asking whether or not I’ve pictured you wearing those panties, the answer is yes. But as enjoyable as my imagination is,” he looked Dean up and down, “I think seeing the real thing would be much more satisfying.”<br/>---------------------<br/>Your classic swapped luggage PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Found, Please Call ...

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [majestic_duck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_duck/pseuds/majestic_duck) and [relucant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant) for helping me end this before I lost control over it. You two are the best, and I promise to add spanking into a fic sometime just for you both. <3

In the loud, obscenely crowded airport terminal, Castiel was roughly one minute from abandoning his suitcase at baggage claim just get out of there. He hated crowds as it was, but the miserable three and a half hours on the plane home from a pointless week-long conference stretched his patience paper-thin.

Thankfully, the conveyor belt at Baggage Claim Five chose that moment to begin moving. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his suitcase among the first to come off the ramp. Dodging between other passengers, he dipped down, scooped up his luggage, and quickly left the terminal. In less than an hour, he’d be home. Finally.

Castiel got to his car, put the suitcase in the trunk, threw his suit jacket on the passenger seat, and loosened his tie. As he maneuvered out of long-term parking, he rolled down the windows. Breathing in the cool spring air, he felt himself starting to relax as the miles between himself and the airport increased.

Forty-five minutes later, he pulled into his driveway. Taking his luggage inside, he set it on his bed and then moved into the bathroom. He needed a hot shower before unpacking. Airports always made him feel germy.

He stood under the spray and allowed the hot water to beat down on him and release some of the tension that had built up over the past week. A single hour close to Zachariah, his boss, would make anyone want to peel their own skin off and call it a more pleasant experience. Castiel had had five days almost buffer-free with the man. But he was home now, and he had taken Monday off to recover. The weekend stretched ahead of him, free and relaxing.

Castiel got out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom, towel slung around his waist. His favorite pair of sweatpants was in his suitcase. Humming softly, Castiel unzipped the suitcase and opened it, then stood there, confused. Something was wrong. He stared at the contents for a moment, trying to understand what he was seeing. Faded jeans, flannel shirts, a couple of rolled-up t-shirts, and … was that a pair of panties?

Not actually touching the contents, he leaned forward for a closer look at the undergarment. They were large, probably large enough to fit Castiel, should he have any inclination to put them on. He was almost certain they were worn by whomever it was that wore the rest of the clothes. The entire pair was made of a lacy pattern, which would render it see-through when worn. The light green color would be a beautiful contrast to any shade of skin, and Castiel suddenly had the image of a firm, round buttocks cradled by the sheer material. He felt a stirring low in his belly at the thought.

Quite obviously, this wasn’t his suitcase. He looked at the identification tag. _D. Winchester_. _d.winchester@engr.ku.edu_. There was a phone number, too.

Hoping that the owner of the panties was as pretty as they were, Castiel grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number. It rang twice before someone picked up.

“This is Dean.”

Dean. A good name, and a beautiful, deep voice to match. So far, so good.

“Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel. Would you by any chance be the D. Winchester identified on a black Samsonite suitcase, picked up from Baggage Claim Five at Kansas City International Airport?”

There was a pause where Castiel could almost feel Dean frown. “Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Well, it seems that I picked up your luggage by mistake.”

“No shit?” After a moment of rustling, Dean let out a thoughtful “huh”. “Would you look at that. Are you Castiel J. Novak?”

Relief flooded through Castiel. Up until that moment, he hadn’t even thought about where his luggage was, but it was good to know that he and Dean had merely switched bags. “Yes, that’s me. Would you like to meet up to exchange baggage?”

“Sounds good. I live in Lawrence. Are you anywhere near here?”

“I live in Lawrence, too, actually.”

“Awesome. Do you know where Benny’s is?”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile at that. “It’s actually one of my favorite places. I can be there in fifteen minutes.”

“I’ll be there.”

 

o.O.o

 

Benny’s was a tiny mom-and-pop diner a few minutes away from campus and within walking distance of Castiel’s office. He often went there to grab a burger for lunch, and was on friendly terms with Benny, the owner.

The bell jingled as Castiel opened the door and looked around. He felt only slightly foolish for bringing in a suitcase, but it seemed the most obvious way for Dean to be able to identify him.

“Hey there, _cher_. How was the trip?”

“Long and migraine-inducing, as always, Benny. I’m, uh, meeting someone here. We accidentally switched luggage.”

“Sure, Dean.” Benny nodded towards the back corner of the diner, currently obscured from Castiel’s view. “He’s already sitting down.”

“Thank you.”

Castiel rolled the suitcase around the corner and found himself looking at a man sitting in the back booth with a cup of coffee on the table in front of him, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a flannel shirt over a plain black t-shirt. This could only be Dean. Apparently the man liked flannel. The only difference between what he was wearing and what was in the suitcase was the color of the shirt.

Thinking about the contents of the suitcase made an image of the green panties flash in Castiel’s mind. He wondered if Dean was wearing another pair right then.

Dean met Castiel’s eyes and stood when he approached, offering a hand. “Castiel, hey, thanks for coming.”

Castiel shook his hand and sat when Dean indicated he should do so. “I fear I must apologize, Dean. I was in a hurry to get home and grabbed the first suitcase that looked like mine.”

Dean waved him off. “Nah, man, it’s fine. I mean, they look exactly the same.”

“Well, thank you for understanding.”

Benny walked up. “You fellas want something to eat?”

Dean sent a questioning look at Castiel, who raised an eyebrow. Dean gave him what Castiel could only interpret as a flirtatious smile. “Well, I don’t know about Cas here, but I’d love a double bacon cheeseburger, extra onions.”

“I’ll have my usual, thank you, Benny.”

“You got it. Be back soon, boys.”

After Benny left Dean sent him a look. “You come here often enough to have a usual?”

Castiel nodded. “I work at Adler, Milton, and Novak just up the road.”

“Oh, yeah, I know the place. ‘Novak’, you said? Family business?”

“Yes, my brother Michael is a partner. I’m head of the accounting division at the firm.”

“Oh, wow. I didn’t know I had the suitcase of a hot shot.” There was that flirtatious smile again. Castiel began to think that there was a chance he could see Dean in (and out of) those panties sometime in the near future.

“Do you mind if I ask what you do?”

“I’m an engineering professor at KU.”

An attractive man with a PhD who wore panties? Castiel had no intention of letting Dean go without at least trying to see what was under all that flannel. “So should I call you _Doctor_ Winchester?”

Dean winked. “Well, I don’t usually get that kinky until the third date, but what the hell.”

“Oh, I’m fairly certain that I have one of your kinks figured out already, Doctor.”

Dean’s smile faltered slightly. He studied Castiel, and had opened his mouth to say something when Benny came back with a coffee refill for Dean and a fresh cup for Castiel. He waited until Benny left to speak again. “Did you happen to look in the suitcase before you figured out it wasn’t yours?”

Castiel leaned forward conspiratorially. “If you’re asking whether or not I’ve pictured you wearing those panties, the answer is yes. But as enjoyable as my imagination is,” he looked Dean up and down, “I think seeing the real thing would be much more satisfying.”

Dean choked on his coffee, spilling it on himself. As he dabbed at his shirt with a napkin, he said, “You’re coming on pretty strong for having just met me, Cas.”

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t see the point in beating around the bush. You’re a very attractive man, Dean.”

“Right back at ya.” Dean’s voice turned deliciously husky. “You want to go continue this conversation at my place?”

“I can’t think of anything I’d rather do.”

As if on cue, Benny walked up with their food. “For my two favorite customers. Dean, you want me to get a slice of pie ready for you for when y’all’re done?”

“Actually, Benny,” Dean pulled out his wallet and threw a couple of bills on the table, “it’d be great if you could box those up for us to go.”

“So do you want the pie or not?”

Dean grinned. “Pecan, if you’ve got any. Two slices.”

“Will do, Chief.”

They both stood up and moved to the front of the diner where Benny was boxing up their food. Dean held his hand low and warm on Castiel’s back.

After a short eternity, Benny handed Dean the bag of food. “You two, uh, _enjoy_.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Castiel murmured, catching Dean’s eye and winking. He didn’t miss the slight catch in Dean’s breath. It was such a lovely sound; he couldn’t wait to see what other noises he could make with that mouth.

Castiel waited until they were outside rolling their suitcases towards their cars before he casually asked, “So, are you wearing panties right now?” Dean shot Castiel a look, but didn’t answer.

They had reached Castiel’s car, and Dean still hadn’t opened his beautiful mouth. As Castiel reached to open his door, he was stopped by Dean’s body, pressing his front firmly against the door. He could feel Dean’s breath hot and sweet on his neck.

“You’ll have to undress me yourself to find out.” Dean’s tongue traced the outside of Castiel’s ear. He shivered. “My car’s the black Impala. Follow me.” The heat behind him disappeared. By the time Castiel was calm enough to load his suitcase in the back, Dean was already pulling out of the parking lot.

Dean’s house was a beautiful, sprawling ranch with a wrap-around porch. It was fairly devoid of landscaping, though the lawn was meticulously well-maintained. Castiel saw the potential for a beautiful garden with just a little bit of work. It certainly had more possibilities than the balcony of his apartment.

He followed Dean into the house and waited patiently while Dean put the food containers in the fridge. Then he backed Dean into the counter, boxed him in, and nuzzled his neck.

Dean let out a low chuckle. “Do I smell good?”

“Mmm. Very.” He placed an open-mouthed kiss to the pulse point at the base of Dean’s neck. “You taste good, too.”

Dean’s hands toyed with the waistband of Castiel’s jeans. “Do you want to defile me in my kitchen, or do you want to take this to the bedroom?”

Castiel dipped his own hands beneath Dean’s jeans and felt lace. His cock twitched. “Take off your shoes. I would very much like to suck you off in those pretty panties of yours right here. Would that be amenable to you?”

Dean answered by kissing him. It was slow and hot, Dean’s tongue tangling with his own, sweeping inside his mouth in a way that made Castiel shudder. He made quick work of Dean’s flannel and t-shirt while Dean toed off his shoes and socks. When Dean’s long torso was exposed, Castiel kissed, licked, and sucked his way downwards, pausing at each nipple before moving on. He tongued Dean’s belly button, burying his face in the slight softness of his tummy.

He settled on his knees and brushed his hand down the distinct bulge in Dean’s jeans before undoing the snap and pulling them down. Dean quickly kicked them off and Castiel was able to appreciate the view of a beautiful, muscular man in black, lacy panties with a pink bow in the center. His cock was straining against the fabric, trapped at an angle just under the band.

Castiel rubbed Dean’s cock with his nose, then ran his tongue up the length. Dean gave a full body shudder and a desperate “ _Cas_ ”.

“You’re gorgeous like this, Dean, practically trembling with need. The things I want to do to you.” He sucked Dean’s cockhead through the panties.

“Do ‘em. Anything. Everything.” Dean’s eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. His knuckles were white where they clutched at the counter.

“Anything?” Castiel ran a single finger around the edge of the panties.

“Holy shit, _yes_ , anything you want. Just touch me, please.”

“Your wish is my command.” With that he turned Dean around so he was facing the counter and spread his legs. He ran his hands up the backs of Dean’s thighs, feeling how tight his muscles were in anticipation. This man was just begging to be taken apart.

Slowly he pushed the edge of the panties to one side until Dean’s hole was exposed. “Tell me, beautiful, do you think you can come just from my tongue in your ass?” He pressed forward, pulling apart Dean’s cheeks, and ran a broad stripe around his rim.

Dean gasped. “Jesus H. _Christ_. Fuck, yeah, do it again. Make me come just from your tongue.”

Castiel set about to do just that. He circled Dean’s hole with his tongue, teasing the rim gently with just the tip before rhythmically tonguefucking the outside of Dean’s hole while Dean pushed back onto his face.

Gently, he pointed the tip of his tongue and let it slip just inside the tight ring of muscle. Dean made a beautiful noise in the back of his throat, so Castiel did it again.

“Just like that, Cas. So fucking good.”

He went inside a little deeper, loosening up the hole before he pulled back and circled outside the rim again. He repeated the pattern, then flicked his tongue over Dean’s hole as he closed his mouth around it and sucked. A litany of wordless noises poured forth from his mouth and he pushed back against Castiel’s face forcefully. Castiel took that as a sign that Dean was going to come and redoubled his efforts.

“I’m gonna--” Dean’s legs nearly buckled under him with the force of his orgasm, but Castiel held him up and helped him ride it out. Then he gently turned him back around and began sucking come from the panties.

“You taste incredible, Dean.” He stood up and framed Dean’s face in his hands, then kissed him gently on the lips.

“Holy shit, man.” Dean let out a breath. “That was the most intense orgasm I’ve had in … ever. And you’re still fully fucking dressed.”

Castiel smiled. “I think we can remedy that, if you’d like.”

“Yeah, I’d like. Come on, bedroom’s this way.”

Dean took Castiel’s hand and led him to a bedroom with large windows overlooking a small pond and a stand of pine trees. The room itself was spacious and open, decorated sparsely in neutral colors. The bed sat in the center of the room, large and inviting, flanked by low nightstands.

Castiel whistled appreciatively. “This is a beautiful room.”

“Yeah, it is. My little brother’s an architect; he designed the whole house.” Pride seeped through in his voice. Castiel turned and ran his hands up Dean’s chest.

“Well, I hope he won’t mind all of the debauched ways I’m thinking about taking you in here. But first, do you mind if I use your restroom?”

Dean gestured towards the en suite bathroom. When Castiel came back out, Dean had stripped out of the panties and was digging through a drawer. He pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube and set them on the nightstand.

“I seem to remember something about getting you naked?”

He stepped closer and kissed Dean unhurriedly. Dean’s hands came and tangled in his hair for a minute before they started on the task of undressing Castiel. He did it slowly, gently peeled off Castiel’s sweater and spent time on his neck and chest before moving on to his jeans.

When they were both naked, Dean led them to the bed and covered Castiel with his body, grinding their hips together languidly until they were both hard again.

“So how do you want to do this? Top or bottom?” Dean nipped at Castiel’s neck as he asked, causing Castiel to arch up into him.

“No one’s ever asked me if I wanted to bottom. They take one look at me and assume I’m a top.”

“What can I say? I’m an equal opportunity kind of guy.”

Castiel felt a surprising surge of affection. “I don’t know about you, but I have all weekend. If you’re up for it, we could do both.”

Dean paused and grinned down at him. “I don’t have to turn in final grades until Wednesday. I’m up for a marathon sex weekend if you are.”

It was the easy, boyish grin paired with readiness to spend the weekend with him that had Castiel unexpectedly saying, “Fuck me, Dean.”

They melted into each other, both intent on learning the intricacies of each other’s bodies. Dean opened Castiel up slowly, with fingers and tongue. Castiel was grateful, given how many years it had been since anyone had touched him this way. There was no reason for him to feel an emotional connection to Dean, no reason for this to be anything more than good sex with a very attractive man, but the way Dean held him, the way Dean kissed him made Castiel believe they both felt something more.

When Dean finally pushed inside him, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and drew him down for a kiss. A whispered “ _Dean_ ” escaped when Dean was fully seated inside him.

“You all right?” The concern on Dean’s face made Castiel want to never let go. He nodded and buried his face in Dean’s neck, kissing the pulse point.

He cried out when they finally built up a rhythm, and wrapped his arms and legs around Dean, pulling him close.

It was more like making love between partners than random sex with a stranger. Dean was gentle, loving, and sweet when the cocky veneer was taken off. Castiel would have expected to be taken hard if he’d thought about Dean fucking him when they first met (three hours ago). He wouldn’t have guessed this side of him existed.

Strong, calloused fingers wrapped around Castiel’s cock and stroked, sending sparks shooting his spine. Dean leaned down and panted in his ear, “Come on, baby, show me how you come from getting fucked. I want to be the first to see that face.”

Well, Castiel never was one to deny a good request. He closed his eyes can concentrated on the sensation of Dean moving inside him, stroking him in his fist. When he opened them and looked into Dean’s brilliant green ones, he let go, spurting hot between them.

“That’s it, baby, _fuck_ , you’re so gorgeous.” Dean gave a couple more strokes to Castiel’s cock to help him ride it out, then dropped his head to the crook of Castiel’s neck. Less than a minute later he stilled, reaching his second orgasm of the evening.

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel and let out a breathy laugh. “Holy shit. That was …”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed, “it was.”

After their heart rates returned to normal, Dean rolled to the side and took care of the condom, then got a washcloth and wiped them off. He crawled back in bed and pulled Castiel in close to him.

“I don’t usually get to be the little spoon.”

Dean kissed his shoulder. “I’m all sorts of good for you then, huh?”

Castiel turned his head for a kiss. “I might just have to keep you.”

“You won’t see me complaining about it.”

He leaned his head back against Dean’s shoulder. “This is fast. Is this fast?”

Dean snorted. “Fuck it. I’m thirty-four. I think I’m entitled, and so are you.”

“Well.” Castiel considered that. “All right then.”

“Now that that’s settled, I’m starving. You want to try that pie?”

“That sounds good.”

Dean kissed him quickly, then went back for another longer, deeper kiss. “Okay, then. I’ve also got a big ass bathtub with jets. I’ve never had anyone to share it with before. You wanna fuck me in it later?”

Castiel groaned. “If you don’t stop being fucking perfect for me, I’m going to take you off the market permanently.”

“That’s a pretty poor incentive scheme there, Cas. You’re making me want to show you my other panties.”

Castiel rolled so he was on top of Dean, straddling his hips, their lips hovering only inches apart. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://eveanyn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
